Not Giving Up
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Naruto screwed up. Bad. He says he won't give up but that doesn't mean Sasuke won't.


**This was a completely random one-shot that is the spawn of "Only One" and "Apologize". I'm convinced that my writing was horrible for this. And it hasn't been betaed but I really needed to get this up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them... Let's not even go there. They're Masashi Kishimoto's and it's not fair. -.-**

* * *

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! Please don't do this," Naruto yelled. Tears were falling down his face in rivers. He stood by the front door, a suitcase that could barely shut was laying at his feet/

"I don't wanna hear it Naruto," Sasuke said in a barely controlled voice. His eyes were cast down, "Please leave."

"Sasuke, please! It was a mistake, I fucked up! But I love you! _Please!_"

Sasuke continued to stare at the floor. His face was completely blank. The events of the day were playing in his head like a bad movie. Though he supposed it would actually make a good movie. It definitely felt like one. He didn't feel as if he'd been there. He felt like he was just a viewer.

xXxXxX

_Sasuke opened the door to his apartment with a small smile, "Naruto, I'm home!" It was a day before he was supposed to be home from his trip. He was a journalist for a big magazine, and he'd been away for a few days to cover a story._

"_Sasuke?" he heard Naruto's voice floating from their bedroom. _

_He walked over and opened the bedroom door. He saw Naruto and another man fumbling to get clothes on. The bed was a mess and so was both the men's hair._

"_Naruto? Sai?" Sasuke said taking a step back. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, as if he couldn't comprehend the scene before him._

"_S-Sasuke, um, hi," Naruto said. His mouth twitched in an attempt at a grin._

_The other man, Sai, looked at Sasuke apologetically and quickly slipped out of the room. Sasuke was still staring at Naruto with a confused expression._

"_Naruto...What- Why-" He tried to speak but was unable to finish._

"_Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen-"_

"_Then why did it happen?" Sasuke's dark brows furrowed even further._

"_We drank, a lot. I'm not saying that's an excuse for what I did but... It's the best I've got."_

"_It's not an excuse."_

"_Sasuke I don't deserve anything from you, especially forgiveness-"_

"_You know what? I think you're right," The raven walked over to the closet and pulled out a suitcase, "I don't think you do deserve forgiveness."_

xXxXxX

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "What I did was bad. I know that. But I can't let us go. Without you I don't know what my life is worth."

"Then why did you have sex with someone else?" Sasuke asked, the anger was starting to creep into his voice.

"I was drunk. And stupid. And he looked so much like you. I just lost control."

"Were you getting bored with me?"

"No! God no, Sasuke. I love you, and I don't want to be with anyone else. I just... I'm stupid I guess."

"I guess you are. 'Cause you messed up something really great, Naruto. Now please get out of here."

"Sasuke, please don't tell me we're over forever. I can leave knowing that in time I can get you to forgive me. But I just _can't_ leave if you tell me we're done for good."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you slept with someone else!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, I know I messed up! I know! But please, I can't give in that easily."

"Naruto, I don't know whether we're really done or not! I love you too! Right now I wish I didn't but I do. I can't see my life without you. But I _can _see right now without you, so please leave Naruto because I really don't want to be around you right now."

Naruto gave Sasuke one last pathetic, broken look before picking up his suitcase and leaving the apartment. _And my life_, Sasuke thought.

xXxXxX

A week later Naruto was sitting playing video games with Kiba. He'd been living with the brunette since Sasuke had kicked him out. "Ha! I see you Inuzuka!" Naruto yelled as Kiba came into view on his side of the screen. They were playing Halo.

"_Just keep a hold on me don't let go,_

_If you float away, if you float away."_

Naruto looked up, startled, as he heard "Island" start playing. He started reaching for his cell. That song was one of his ring tones but, he only had it set for one person.

"Hello," he said after flipping it open. Then, "Aw, fuck you Inuzuka!" As Kiba turned around and shot Naruto.

"Now you're doing Kiba too?" A deep, familiar voice came out the other end.

"Sasuke! Uh- no- Halo," he said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured, " he said.

Naruto stood up and went into the hallway for more privacy. "So are you calling me to tell me to clean out the rest of my shit or...?" he trailed off.

"Actually, I think I'm calling because I've kind of forgiven you."

Naruto smiled brilliantly, "Really?"

"Not completely, but, sort of. And life without you kind of sucks. I'm bored and lonely."

"Me too."

"What about Kiba?"

"That's not enough."

"Yeah, I kind of figured after the fifteenth 'I'm sorry. I love you' text message."

"Every word was true."

"Yeah."

"So, is this an invite to come back, or what?"

"I guess it is."

"Okay. See ya soon!" Naruto shut the phone with a broad grin. He ran into the living room and grabbed his suitcase, "See ya Kiba!" He was out the door in an instant.

When Sasuke heard the door open less than a minute later he wasn't really expecting it to be Naruto. Kiba lived in the same apartment complex, but he lived the next floor up and across the building.

"Sasuke!" As soon as Sasuke heard the yell a body was flung at him.

He put his arms around the blond on instinct. "Uh, hi Naruto." he said.

"Hi," the blond said out of breath.

"Did you sprint here or something?"

"Actually, yeah, I did." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Wow."

"I was excited. I missed you."

"Obviously."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "So, are you totally disgusted with me still?" Sasuke shook his head, "So if I do this..." Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and kissed him deeply.

"That's fine," the raven answered.

"And if I do this?" Naruto got on Sasuke's lap, kissing deeper.

"That's great," Sasuke whispered huskily against Naruto's neck.

Naruto started singing "Bed", kissing in between lines. He had a surprisingly good voice, and Sasuke was sure that even if he didn't it would still turn him on when Naruto sang that. He picked the blond up and carried him over to their bedroom where he could fully forgive the blond.

* * *

**I thought that end was pretty steamy. It gave me sexy mental images anyway.**

Read and review darlings. And I promise I'll write more oneshots and update my other stories! Life has just been crazy lately. 


End file.
